User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Favorite Pokemon Blog
So Hunter and I thought it would be smart to take a break from going through the gens since the ones we're in, people don't really know, and as we all know, sentimental value plays a big role in these blogs. So I thought it'd be a good idea to make a blog with ONLY our faves! So I'll comment first so you all can see what the list is supposed to be like but basically here's what it is: All of the pokemon in this blog will be chosen by us! How? Everyone making a list MUST choose one pokemon of each type to bring in. If someone else chooses your fave of that type, you gotta choose a different poke with that type to replace it. No duplicates allowed. For your favorite type, you are must choose TWO pokemon. Pokemon from all 7 gens are welcome. No legends will be allowed in this blog because it seems to me that legends frequently outlive what they deserve simply because no one wants to kill a legend. Megas and Alolan Forms ARE allowed. Feel free to use some. I want everyone to star their All Time Fave. Depending on how many pokemon we have in this blog, I'll set a period of immunity for everyone's all time fave. During the time period that the All Time Faves are immune, we will be needing confirms for every elimination. I will be confirming starting this blog too. Once the immunity is up, there will be no more confirms needed EXCEPT for the all time faves, who will need 2 confirms to be eliminated. I also want everyone to comment with their All Time LEAST Favorite pokemon. This is partially bc I'm nosey and I want to know what poke everyone hates, but it's also to ensure that no one's actual least fave somehow sneaks it's way into the competition. Please don't use this for petty reasons, if you truly don't have a least fave you can say so, but please don't just make one up because you saw it on someone's list and was like "Nah....don't want them in this." But yeah, All Time Least Faves will be barred from entering the competition. This first blog's purpose is JUST to make the list of pokemon that will be competing. No eliminations yet! Now onto creating our lists! Remember to have fun! '---Remaining---' #Furret #Ninetales'''-All Time Fave''' #Pyroar #Milotic #Ampharos #Meganium #Alolan Ninetales #Mienshao #Salazzle #Quagsire #Mantine #Delphox #Masquerain #Aurorus #Misdreavus #Mega Altaria #Houndoom #Empoleon #Mawile #Vespiquen #Zorua #Goodra #Mega Ampharos #Aromatisse #Bewear #Chandelure #Rowlet #Mimikyu'''-All Time Fave''' #Jellicent #Gourgeist #Phanpy #Froslass #Jigglypuff #Gengar #Jynx #Rockruff #Klefki #Primarina #Blaziken #Wartortle #Decidueye #Pichu #Alolan Raichu #Flygon #Lycanroc #Cubchoo #Salandit #Palossand #Alolan Meowth #Gardevoir #Gligar #Dragonair #Aipom'''-All Time Fave''' #Lucario #Sylveon #Honedge #Butterfree #Mega Charizard X #Cyndaquil #Glaceon #Cubone #Larvitar #Alolan Marowak #Vileplume #Absol #Bulbasaur'''-All Time Fave''' #Kirlia #Shinx #Croagunk #Scizor #Squirtle #Starmie #Pidgeotto #Wigglytuff #Happiny #Heracross #Beautifly #Umbreon #Dratini #Raichu #Togetic #Hitmonchan #Swellow #Typhlosion #Banette #Bayleef'''-All Time Fave''' #Steelix #Dewgong #Blissey #Crobat #Espeon #Tyranitar #Aggron #Lapras #Blastoise #Volcarona #Greninja #Salamence #Magneton #Slurpuff #Infernape #Braviary #Quilava'''-All Time Fave''' #Dusclops #Wormadam #Sandslash #Seviper #Arbok #Slowking #Rhyperior #Skarmory #Azumarill #Mega Lopunny #Mamoswine Category:Blog posts